


猜謎&孔明燈

by AylSol



Series: 深夜六十分 [10]
Category: Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Genre: M/M, Make a wish, giess a riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylSol/pseuds/AylSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>謎題和願望，夜梟和蝙蝠，兄弟和對手。</p>
            </blockquote>





	猜謎&孔明燈

**Author's Note:**

> 1191字  
> 2015/10/03

總是節省電力支出的大宅在夜裡總是非常安靜，連燈光亮起的電力流動聲響都十分稀少，闐黑無聲；而住在這棟宅邸的每個人都有著自己的規劃，近乎不容阻礙地堅決執行，所有無所事事的喧囂在整個空間中都化整為零。

Thomas很難說自己不喜歡這樣。安靜幾乎成為一種規律的狀況下，埋藏在最深處的，是無法停止的變遷與暴動。誰叫他們這家人總是自覺有太多責任抑或使命呢？即使不下到那洞中，Thomas也明白，有些事無法停下。

Thomas閉眼思考著，幾束健身房的燈光照亮他蒼白的眼瞼，靜靜雙手環胸倒掛在單槓上，他的汗水緩慢落在地面的陰影之中，他確實知道自己掛得有點久，但還沒有到腦充血的地步，他只是在緩慢思考一個難題。

放緩解謎的速度似乎對解謎本身就是件矛盾的事，但對Thomas來說，有些謎團從來不在乎多快被解開，而是解開的方式和時機，況且，目前大概沒人會來與他爭奪這個謎題。目前，大概。

Thomas伸展開背肌，睜眼注視著顛倒的空間，想像著行走於天花板的感受，直到他幾乎覺得天空能成為他描繪路徑的平面時，他果斷躍下，最終穩穩地踏平地面。

他幾乎是覺得無趣了，哼了哼，然後關掉了健身房的所有燈光，徒留微弱的星光在天窗玻璃折射出痕跡。

 

當Bruce在Thomas的工作桌邊找到Thomas的時候，Thomas正在低頭剪裁一大堆輕薄的白紙，Bruce注意到放在桌沿的一張簡略紙稿，對於現代來說，那無疑是個古老的粗糙設計。

Thomas當然沒有錯過Bruce那嚴肅審視表情下的輕描淡寫疑惑。

「你就當作是個晚上放的風箏吧。」Thomas說，然後愉快地看見Bruce為了這敷衍之詞皺眉。

「如果要做個能飛上天空的東西，這倒是個不太需要成本的選擇，但這又能做些什麼？」蝙蝠俠沒有理他，依然如此實事求是。Thomas拿出一罐再普通不過的白膠的時候，Bruce那幾乎不堪忍受的表情讓Thomas微笑。

「許願嗎？Bruce？」

當然，Bruce沒有回答。

「我親愛的，它除了在高空中熄滅然後墜落或是在中途就被點燃然後墜落之外，實在沒什麼可能性了？」Thomas安撫道。

Bruce看著他，又露出某種專注神色，看見危險或是謎題的眼神。

Thomas的微笑很愉快「人永遠不夠輕，但火與風永遠都是屬於空中的東西。但人永遠都會嚮往除了人之外的東西。」他把黏合起來的紙片移到一旁風乾，雖然盡量不讓手碰到白膠，但還是不免沾到了些許。

「你還不滿足嗎？Thomas？」Bruce問，又走近了些許。

Thomas笑出聲來，幾乎有些吃驚「不是這樣的。」他抬頭望向Bruce，他瞬間有種自己正試圖翻轉自己的定律，用Bruce的眼睛觀看的錯覺。那難道與他不夠相像嗎？

「不是這樣的，Bruce。」Thomas又說了一次，但這次與其是想說服Bruce，不如更像是說服他自己。

Bruce點了點頭，那幅度幾乎微不可見「你的向上和我的向下，有什麼差別嗎？」他低著頭，而抬頭望著他的Thomas幾乎能看見那蒼藍眼瞳裡的暗色。

「幾乎像是個謎底了……」Thomas不禁喃喃自語。

Bruce聽見了這話，又輕輕皺了一下眉頭「你到底在考慮什麼？」

Thomas聳肩，轉開視線「明天釘緊之後就可以放了，你真的沒有願望嗎？」幾乎像是隨口一問。

Thomas感覺到Bruce的沉默，但最終Bruce沒有走掉，還是開口了。

「你想知道？」Bruce嘆氣。

「當然。」


End file.
